


My Heart is Gold

by dreamkist



Series: Stony MCU Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Hospitals, M/M, Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Relationship, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Steve visits Tony in the hospital after Iron Man 3.





	My Heart is Gold

“What brings you here, Cap?” Tony asked the man who had entered the room.

“Heard about your adventure,” Steve said. “Why didn’t you tell us? You know we would have helped. With anything,” he added.

Tony took a deep breath and released it while he looked away. How to explain feeling like he didn’t warrant the Avengers’ help? Instead he said, “I had it under control.”

Steve looked disappointed at that answer, but they talked for a few more minutes.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve said on his way out. “Happy new year.”

Then he was gone and Tony was alone again.


End file.
